After the Fall
by Negateaux
Summary: The godwoken holds the power of Divinity in his hands. But what comes next will determine the fate of the future. Not only his own, but that of the entire planet. One-Shot


Hey, reader. This is just a little idea I had after I finished the game once. Just a bit of an epilogue of sorts as the game fumbles a bit on that front. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I swing my large two-handed sword with as much strength as I could muster. My hands are raw and bloody and my voice hoarse as the blade catches the neck of the infernal Source King. Every time I'd seen him over the past few weeks, he'd have this devilish smile on his face. A smile that seemed to say, "I'm the smartest one in this room." But as soon as my blade made contact, that smile disappeared. Now that was satisfying.

I savored every moment as the blood gushes from his wound and spilled onto my sword. The removal of his head likely takes less than a second, but for me, it feels like a lifetime. A moment later, it's off completely. His body seems to stand for a moment, as if it doesn't realize it's over. It crumples to the ground and before I know it, I'm doing the same. I drop my sword and land on my knees, my weak and bloody hands barely holding me up. I try to breath but the smell of charred corpses makes the feeling far less pleasant than it should be.

Someone calls for me. I can't tell who it is and honestly, I don't even care right now. I glance around me, the body of Braccus Rex lies unmoving. _As it should be. May you never rise again._ Other bodies surround the battlefield but all that comes to my mind is how heavy my armor feels right now. I still hear someone calling to me but I ignore it and unfasten the armor around my torso and shoulders. It falls to the ground with a metallic _clang_ before I throw off my helmet as well. Cuts and bruises dance across my already many-lined elven chest. "Non!" Finally, someone's shouts reach me.

I turn to see my three companions, just as beat up as me, still standing. _Get up soldier, the job's not done._ I ignore my own thought and look back towards the thing I had just been fighting for. A great stone chair sat in the middle of the battlefield. A pale green light flowed from it as if it was on fire. In a way, that's exactly what it was. Ablaze with the power of Source. The power of godhood itself.

"You must take the power!" The voice emanates from the draconic form of Dallis, an undead woman who apparently had the power to transform into a dragon. She's dying, again as it seems.

"She's right, you must do this." This time the voice is coming from Lucian himself. The previous Divine, and man who just tried to kill me and my friends.

 _Divinity_. For the last few weeks, it's a word that has consumed the lives of me and my three friends. Just a few days ago, they had all agreed to support my bid for the throne, believing that I would do right by all of us. Despite the fact that I do intend to honor that promise, I can feel them. Feel their desires. "Lohse." I say in a strained voice. "Help me to my chair." A smile crosses her face as she steps around a body to reach me. She grabs onto me, in a sort of half hug half lifting motion. It occurs to me only in this moment, how different we are. I'm just over a head taller than her, elves were some of the tallest races in Rivellon next to humans. She's got a head of ginger hair with a large section of it being snow white. Demons. Long story. Her skin is pale despite all the time we spend outside next to my dark brown color.

I lean into her as she helps me up. I want to stay in her embrace forever as the exhaustion of the day hits me harder. I bite my lip and start to walk. She holds me tight. "We did it, chief." She says in earnest. "All you have to do is sit in that chair." A bloody smile crosses my lips.

"Will you sit on my lap while I gain all the power in the world?" She lets out a chuckle.

"Next time, chief." She leans further into me and tries to whisper in my ear. "But I can sit on _something_ after this is all over." A chuckle escapes me. Now that's what I call motivation. As yet, the two of us had only spent one night together. In fact, if my math was right, and I'm sure it is, that was just last night. Still, a connection had been with us for a while and I couldn't be happier that she was here with me, in a moment like this.

We stand in front of the chair that contains my destiny. I turn and get a good look at my other two comrades. Ifan, a soldier like me. Though we fought for very different armies. He's become a very close friend over the last few weeks. I have a feeling we'll be working together for a long time to come.

Then there's Beast. Or Marcus Mills as I've heard him called a few times. The stocky dwarf stared at me intently with his one good eye. It took longer for us to learn to trust each other, but he has taught me a lot. I give Lohse, my love, one last look. She smells so...well, she smells like blood and sweat. As the rest of us probably do. I smile and so does she. I lean my face down to hers and expect a deep and passionate kiss. Instead, she grips the sides of my face and plants her lips on my nose. Then without a word, pushes me into the chair.

At first, I don't feel much of a difference. Source flows through me. I feel it at the tip of my fingers and toes as if I'm wading in a pool of source. Stronger than I've ever felt, but nothing I would consider worthy of Divinity. That is until I feel the tidal wave.

A wave crashes over me. Then another. And another. Source seems to fill every inch of my body. Power far beyond any I had felt before. It's like taking me back to my most powerful and multiplying it by _millions._ I close my eyes, unable to comprehend the power at my fingertips.I feel a scream boiling up in my throat as my skin seems to burn under the weight of all of that Source.

And then, it's over. Calm washes over me. The skin on my hands and body seem to stitch itself back together as if the most powerful healing magics had coated my body.

* * *

I open my eyes and am greeted with an unexpected sight. Instead of the faces of my companions, my vision is filled by the giant form of a blue sphere. I blink a few times, trying to take in the large object. It's dotted with large blotches of green and brown. Looking at them closely, they almost look like... _Shit!_ I realize suddenly that I'm looking at the planet itself. I look down at myself and see that I'm no longer sitting on that stone chair. Instead I'm floating in the expanse of space.

I turn away from the planet and am met with the most incredible sight. Countless stars dot the infinite black sky of space. They dance across space as if I can see the very nature of life itself from up close. A smile crosses my lips and I focus my eyes, eager to see what all this Source will let me do. My eyes seem to zoom to the edge of the great expanse. I see life being born and it being destroyed by the collapsing of stars. I see things I can't even explain and yet it does nothing to dull my excitement. All of this power, who would want to give this up?

And then I remember my promise. And my duty. My smile turns to a frown and I turn back to my planet. I focus my eyes to Rivellon. I can see its people, nothing but ants from a view like this. I focus my vision further to my homeland. More like, what's left of it. So much of the elven homeland is gone now. With this power, I could restore it all in an instant. I could fix so much with a snap of my fingers.

 _Lucian probably thought the same thing._ The thought sobers me. Lucian was Divine for years before this moment. Yet, the world still experienced injustice. He didn't truly fix anything. I clench my fist. _I'll be better than him. I'll..._ Where would I even start? If the Divine must use his power for the good of the realm and nothing else, how would one decide what's best for the realm? I'm a soldier, the only thing I can see is what's in front of me. But I'm also a scholar, we're supposed to see beyond what's in front of us. I'm not sure what to do.

"Infinite power. It won't mean anything in the end." I turn towards the voice. A voice I can't possibly be actually hearing. I look into the infinite space and see nothing. "Look with your mind, puny elf. See the unseen." The voice drips with malice and anger, it makes my skin crawl. I focus my vision once again, trying to look _beyond_ what I saw before.

Beyond the stars, beyond the planets, a vision starts to appear before me. It's almost like I'm looking into another dimension. Shadows dance across my vision as I struggle to make out the shapes. Everything is formless and dark but the closer I look, _something_ begins to take shape. "Ah," The voice begins. "Finally, we meet." The form begins to coalesce into something resembling a face.

"Who...or what are you?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level.

"You haven't figured it out already? Truly the quality of Divine's have lessened." The voice seems to laugh, sending a shiver down my spin. "I am the God-King, you worm! And your world will soon be mine. Not even the Source you have at your fingertips can change that."

Of course, the God-King. The creature holding Braccus' leash. I realize that I must be looking into the world of the Eternals, the original denizens of the planet I call my home before the Seven gods banished them to another realm.

A laugh escapes my throat. "I'm pretty sure Braccus made similar claims before I removed his head."

"He was nothing but a tool. You may have stopped me temporarily but your time is coming, I will have my world back!"

"I'm not unsympathetic. I know that what the Seven did to you and your people was wrong. Hell, they even tried to kill me after all I did for them. But if you think you can come to my planet and slaughter my people, you've got another thing coming." A low chuckle comes from the face.

"I guess we shall see." I nod.

"I guess we shall." The other world fades away and once again I am looking at the vast space. I turn around to once again take in the magnificent blue of my oceans. I look down at my hands and feel the power coursing through them. _Perhaps, with this power, I could slay the God-King when he arrives._ I shake my head. Alone, it won't be enough. Plus, I have a promise to keep. I think of Ifan and Beast. Both of them going out of their way to make me Divine. And Lohse, whose smiling face I just want to get back to. It was time to end it.

I channel the Source in me. All of it. Enough power to feed the hungry, to restore what was lost to me. Enough power to create life itself. I look at the various landmasses that dot the surface, I see their tiny ant-like forms. I visualize them all with power. All of them with Source. And then, I feel the drain.

The Source from my body flows into the very planet itself, coating every being on every continent. I feel myself getting weaker as the Source leaves me, but I smile nonetheless. After a moment, it's over. I hang there in the vastness of space, strong in Source but clearly within my normal abilities. Sadness takes over me, of all the things I could have done with that power. But I know I've done the right thing. My mind begins to go blank as I feel myself losing consciousness, likely the strain from all that Source. Then everything goes dark.

* * *

In my dreams, all I can picture is the world on fire. I'm standing amidst Arx, in all of its glory. Everything is ablaze and a voice echos over and over. "It's all your fault!" I hear it over and over again. It builds and builds like a crescendo. I grip my ears but it doesn't change a thing. "It's all your fault!"

* * *

I awake with a start. My eyes hang half open but I remain unmoved. I feel a soft surface beneath me, and while I would love for it to be Lohse's ample bosom, I can tell it's just a bed. I get up slowly, expecting fatigue to overwhelm me. Instead, I feel amazing. Better than I have in weeks. I scan the room and recognize its unmistakable appearance. It's the room Lohse and I shared for a far too brief a time. _But that's not possible…_ I throw off the covers and set my feet down on the cold wooden floor. I wonder how long I've been out as I make my way to the stairs. My muscles don't feel atrophied at all so it can't have been more than a few hours.

I climb the stairs and a few moments later, I'm met with a view of the blinding sunlight. My eyes strain under the light and I'm forced to wince as I step beyond the threshold.

The sun feels warm on my face as I scan my surroundings. As I suspected, I'm on the deck of the _Lady Vengeance_. That shouldn't be possible, it was destroyed when we came to Arx. "Well, well, look who decided to join us." The most uninterested yet sarcastic voice of Malady cut through my thoughts. "Hope you enjoyed your nap." A smile crosses my face as I nod at her.

"Actually, I did. How long was I out?" She looks out towards the sea.

"Two days. We're almost back to Driftwood." The air seems to leave my lungs for a moment.

"Two days…" I say with exasperation. As if predicting my next question, Malady speaks up.

"Yeah, and you've certainly made a mess of things haven't you?" She looks to me but I don't meet her gaze and instead look out to sea.

"I did what I had to do. This will be the thing that saves us." A chuckle escapes her lips.

"Sure, whatever you say, godwoken. Personally, I don't much care about your reasons. I'm just disappointed that you won't be able to help me with my little problem. Only the Divine had the power I needed." I meet her eyes.

"Sorry, I had to think of everyone. And if I'm being honest: I was never going to help you anyway." Malady never changed her expression much. I could never tell if that was because half her face was green and deformed looking or if she truly believed she was the center of every conversation. In this moment though, a scowl crossed her face, and it wasn't pretty. I hold up my hand as if to counter what her response might be before she makes it.

"It's not because I don't appreciate all you've done. And it's not because I'm cruel or anything. It's because of Siva." The mere mention of Malady's former friend seems to give her pause. "When she was killed, I looked into the Source and saw her spirit. She told me, with what little time she had, to not help you when you asked. She claimed it was business between the two of you and that I shouldn't use my power to get involved." Malady stares at me with narrow eyes as if she's debating what to say next. It passes just as quickly as it arrives and she reverts back to her usual cocky grin.

"That old bitch. Typical of her. Don't worry about it, godwoken." She motions to the other end of the ship. "You should go and speak with those companions of yours. I think you'll find things aren't as they used to be." I cock my head to the side but Malady turns back to the wheel of the ship.

As I take a step down to the lower deck, a loud voice booms across the ships deck. "Looks like, Sleeping Beauty over here finally decides to grace us with his presence!" I look up to see the one-eyed Beast dangling his feet over the deck above. He gives me a tip of his hat and flashes me a grin.

"It's about time." I turn to see Ifan standing a few feet away. He gives me a faux salute, one that I return in ernest. "Thank you for honoring your promise, Non. Ending Divinity by giving everyone Source, it's better this way." I nod.

"It'll take a long time for the world to adjust but I think this'll help in the long run. Now where is…"

"Right here, chief." I turn to see a sight to wonderful too process. Lohse stood a few feet away with a grin on her face. We take a few steps towards each other until only a foot separates us. We stare into each others eyes, the original blue completely eclipsing the dark color they were before. She leans into me and plants a quick kiss on my lips before turning away. "It's good to see you're alright." Something seemed off about the way that just happened, but before I could ask about it, Beast climbed down the nearby ladder.

"Source to all, eh? What prompted that decision?" Lohse turned back to me as I looked to Ifan. He gave me a nod.

"I know you and Lohse hoped I would use my powers to help you both. But when we got to Arx, Ifan gave me an idea. We decided together that we would use the power to end Divinity altogether. We wanted to make sure no one had the power to do what Lucian did to Rivellon ever again." Lohse and Beast look to each other. I wonder what's going on in their heads. Beast just shrugs.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Guess I'll have to deal with the queen the old fashioned way."

"With everyone having Source," Lohse interjected. "It'll probably be much easier. You can teach your followers how to use it properly." Beast smiles.

"Well, burn my beard. I think you're right girlie!"

"But there is something else," I get everyone's attention. "After I sat in that chair, I had a vision." The three of them all looked to me with confusion in their eyes. It was a vision of the God-King."

"You saw him?" Ifan said.

"I did. In fact, he spoke to me. He said that it didn't matter that we managed to kill Rex. That it would only delay his arrival. The God-King is still coming for us and now the that world is armed with Source, we have the power to face him." All three of them looked to each other with sad looks in their eyes. "What's going on here? You guys hiding something?" Lohse sighed and stepped up to me again.

"There's really no easy way to say this, chief." I looked to her and then the other two.

"Say what?"

"Once we get back to Driftwood, we're all going our separate ways." A nervous smile crosses my face. I look to Beast and Ifan for some sign that she's joking. They both just give me a somber look instead.

"You guys can't be serious. There's still so much work to do." Lohse shakes her head.

"This was never meant to be our life. I'm a musician, Non. I'm no hero. I want to go back to my old life."

"It's not just her either." Beast interjects. "I sought the power of Divinity for one purpose. Now that it's out of the picture, I have to go back before she makes things even worse." I look to Ifan. The man who's had my back for our entire journey.

"Ifan, surely you can't-" He holds up his hand.

"Not this time, my friend. Now that I know that I was partially responsible for the destruction of the elven forests…" He trailed off and took a deep breath. "It's my duty to make things right. So, that's where I'm headed." I know I should be happy for them but I can't really blame them for the choice they've made. I'd like nothing more than to return to my normal life. But I'm a soldier, and my duty is my life.

"I understand." I say through clenched teeth. "We've had a hell of a ride and I'm really going to miss you three." Lohse places a hand on my face.

"This doesn't have to be goodbye, chief. You could come with me. We could travel around Rivellon, playing shows, starting fights, and maybe killing a few demons along the way?" A sad smile creeps across my face and I place my hand on hers.

"Sorry, Lohse. You have your destiny and I have mine." Lohse removes her hand but quickly wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Group hug!" Beast and Ifan both crack smiles but quickly join in on the embrace. It's weird to think that our goodbye would be one of our happier moments. Beast and Ifan ended their embrace but Lohse remained enwrapped. "Chief, I believe I owe you a _sit._ " A devilish grin erupted on her face. A grin that was quickly mirrored on my face as well.

"Yeah, I think you just might. I did save the world after all." She took her hand in mine and began to lead me away. I saluted my friends as I left. Soon, we'd be saying goodbye. Soon, the God-King would come to destroy all that we had built. But for now, at least I could enjoy one last moment with the woman I loved.


End file.
